Aladdin's Third Wish
by VoodooSoups
Summary: This is story takes place right before Aladdin would have wished Genie. This is just a fun story about the possibility of Aladdin wishing for power instead of honoring his promise with The Genie to set him free. This is my first ever short story so please don't judge too harshly. That is assuming anyone reads this. :P
1. A Broken Promise

Chapter 1: A Broken Promise

"Just say the word and you're a prince again!" Genie says with a kind smile. "But what about your freedom?" Aladdin says. "Hey...it's only an eternity of servitude," Genie says with a small grin. Aladdin can tell The Genie is slightly bothered by the idea of ending up in that lamp again. The possibility of being in the hands of another Jafar was more dreadful than The Genie could admit to Aladdin and Jasmine. "But I promised!" Aladdin says protesting at The Genie's acceptance of his eternal torturous slavery. "You're never gonna meet another one like her," The Genie says with a sad smile. "Trust me I know…" he says as his voice trails away.

A twinkle appeared in Aladdin's eye. A devilish twinkle that Jasmine couldn't help but notice. "Aladdin?" Jasmine says with a frown. "Why are you smiling like that?" she says with concern. She takes a step back, never seeing this before from Aladdin. "Aladdin, you're scaring me," she says in a quiet whisper. At this point now Aladdin is chuckling to himself. That chuckle soon turned into a cackle. That cackle transformed into a hysterical laugh. "I realized something today Jasmine," Aladdin says, still chuckling. "What's that?" Jasmine says in a cower. "I can do anything with this wish," he says examining Agrabah from the railing. "I could wish for anything. The Nile? Mine. All the wealth in the world? Mine." At this the Genie was at full attention, his eyes showing horror. "I decided what I will do, however," Aladdin says, noticing his audience waiting in anticipation.

The golden sun on the horizon shone beautifully against Aladdin's skin. He almost seemed like his old self. Except for one crucial detail, the look in his eye was much different. The happy smile had disappeared and in its wake left the eyes of a lunatic. Genie finally breaks the silence, "What is your third wish." he says in a tone of defeat. Aladdin clenched his fist and cleared his throat, "I want to rule Agrabah with complete and utter control. With a legion of men following me without question." Aladdin concludes his thought almost as soon as Jasmine reaches out and screams. A hollow scream, that of a woman who knows she is helpless. She had seen what good trying to stop The Genie would do, and she knew that once Aladdin said those words his wish would be granted without delay.

Genie reached out his hand and granted Aladdin his wish. The deed was done before most could understand its implication. With blue sparks flying all around the great palace was dotted in men whose face never showed. Whose swords were never drawn. Whose mouths never spoke. Their ears only listened to Aladdin's words. The screams and pleas of anyone else fell unto ears that would never ear. "Aladdin! What have you done!" Jasmine screams, walking up to Aladdin with unsteady steps. Jasmine goes to slap Aladdin but is immediately stopped by a masked man. The man grabs her wrist and throws her down onto the ground. "The name isn't Aladdin anymore Jasmine," Aladdin says with a scowl. "The name is Ali. Prince Ali."

The next few days were productive to some. To others, they were the worst days Agrabah has ever seen. The masked men under Prince Ali's rule were on every corner. Visible through any window. Anyone who had a complaint, an objection, or any kind of protest to the new rule would be subject to an unknown punishment to the people. All the people knew is that once he was dragged away, he was never seen again. It only took 4 days for all resistance to be struck were several brave men who tried to tackle this dictatorship. They were all struck down with ruthless and cruel efficiency. Prince Ali had his was more than he could have ever imagined! He had gained complete control in record time. An achievement even Jafar couldn't have completed

On day 16 of Prince Ali's rule. He decided to walk down the street where he once rode on an elephant on the alias of a foreign ruler. Now he was a ruler, except it was the ruler of the land of Agrabah. The people scattered at the sight of him, more scared of the masked men behind him than Prince Ali himself. He grinned from cheek to cheek, admiring his great work. Little did Prince Ali know, a young boy just discovered in a cave far far away, In the deepest chamber and lit only by moonlight a golden lamp. This boy, a diamond in the rough some may call him, just discovered The Genie's Lamp.


	2. A Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 2: A Diamond in the Rough 

(Warning-Violence)

Ahmed couldn't believe his eyes. In fact, Ahmed also couldn't believe his ears. A massive genie had appeared from a seemingly harmless lamp and started parading around with a dance number he seems to have done way too many times. "This is fake...this is just an illusion" Ahmed says in a whisper, backing up slowly. "You better believe it kid! I'm your right hand man from now on. You ask for something and I'll give it to you!" The genie says with a kind smile. 

The genie listed off his rules from a piece of parchment he poofed into existence as well as glasses to read the paper with. Ahmed could almost guarantee he didn't need glasses to see, but instead he was doing it for comidic effect. "Alright 'Genie'" says Ahmed with suspicion in his voice. "For my first wish, I wish me and my family would have enough money for food for the rest of their lives" Ahmed says in a shout. "Apparently the new Sultan can't understand people need to eat around here!" Ahmed continues with disdain in his voice. "Stupid Prince Ali..." Ahmed says 'Prince Ali' with a mock respect that surely would have gotten him killed if a guard heard him say it. Ahmed couldn't put his finger on it, but when he looked at the genie it almost seemed as if he was frowning at the mention of Prince Ali. Maybe the genie knew of the people's struggle, but couldn't do anything inside that lamp. "Alright kid" says the genie. "A modest fortune for your family comin' right up" the genie declares with a swish of his hand. 

It was amazing, breathtaking, incredible! Ahmed could barely believe it! Nothing at all happened. No money bags, no gold bars, nothing.You're a scam" Ahmed says in disgust. "Nothing even happened. Can't believe I thought you'd do something" Ahmed says with a scoff. "Don't believe me? Go home and see what the big news with your family is" the genie says with a smirk. Ahmed reluctantly picks up his lamp and heads back to his house in Agrabah. 

Ahmed could hear the hoots and hollers from two miles away. A celebration was taking place at his house. Ahmed could barely believe it...the genie's tricks actually worked. On the floor of his house was several gold and silver coins, enough for food for years! "Can you believe it Ahmed! It was sitting right in front of the doorway!" Ahmed's father, Mohammad, says in a thick accent. "Quickly! We must share with the neighbors! We will have a feast tonight!" Mohammad says bouncing towards the door with a sack of coins. It wasn't five seconds later and man in a mask stepped in his way. A scimitar in hand, he chuckles softly. "Fancy seeing you here street rat" the guard says, brandishing his weapon. "Prince Ali demands a special tax. Exactly one bag of coins" the guard says examining his bag. "Lucky for you, seems like you have just enough. Hand it over and you're free to go" the guard says with a stare. In that moment Mohammad thought of all the things these guards have done to him and his family. They stole and pillaged his precious fruit stand, his only source of income. They took his brother away for unjust questioning, never to be seen again. He witnessed abuse, theft, and cruelty all in the span of a day. In that exact moment, Mohammad decided enough was enough. He said the thing no one else ever did. "No". Mohammad stepped forward, standing up to the huge imposing man. He took two steps before his chest was slashed open and his body crumpled to the ground. He layed there sputtering and coughing in horror as he realized the gravity of the situation. The guard simply plucked the bag off the ground and strolled away. Ahmed rushed forward, but by the time he held his father he was already long gone. Ahmed looked at the guard. At his scimitar and money sack. He called upon the genie, and with determination in his voice he made his second wish. 


End file.
